villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lady Toni Bevell
Lady Toni Bevell is a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in season 12 of the horror/action TV series Supernatural. She is a member of the British Men of Letters. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Blackmore, who also played Valerie Tulle in The Vampire Diaries. Biography She is a well known member of the Men of Letters and was one of the main people that were keeping an eye on the Winchesters and their progress. It is revealed that she has a son. Season 11 Toni first appears in In Alpha and Omega, when she returns to her home in London only to get a call that something bad is happening. She heads to her basement where she observes a corkboard decorated with information on the Winchester family. She bids her sleeping son goodbye and prepares to head out. Her servant gives her a few weapons before she leaves. When Sam and Castiel return to the Bunker after the sun was restored to normal, she uses the angel banishing sigil on Castiel and and tells Sam that she is a member of the British Men of Letters. When she asks about Dean, Sam tells her he's dead. Toni tells Sam that she has come to take him to see the Boss at the London Chapter of the Men of Letters. She accuses him of playing with things:Archangels, Leviathans, the Darkness, bigger than he can handle. She soon fires a gun at him, leaving Sam's fate uncertain. Season 12 In Keep Calm and Carry On, Toni brings Sam, who she shot in the leg, to Dr. Marion to have his injuries treated, paying him with $100,000 to not ask questions. Taking him to a farmhouse, Toni explains that the British Men of Letters have kept Britain safe from monsters for forty years and want to do the same with America. To this end, she demands information on all of the hunters in America, their leadership and how to contact them. When Sam refuses to tell her, Toni has Ms. Watt torture him for the information, but he continues to refuse. Though Ms. Watt suggests bringing in Mr. Ketch, Toni refuses as she doesn't like the man and instead decides to resort to mental torture, causing Sam to have hallucinations of dead people in an attempt to break his mind. However, when Dean calls her and threatens Toni if she doesn't turn over Sam, she sends Ms. Watt to kill him. Eventually, Sam apparently commits suicide as a result of his hallucinations, but in actuality tricks Toni and briefly overpowers her. Sam nearly escapes, but Toni manages to lock him in the basement once again. In Mamma Mia, Toni uses a spell and potion to create a hallucination where she seduces Sam to get information from him. She is unable to get much before Sam sees through it and Toni resumes her physical torture. As she tortures Sam, Toni gets a call from Mick informing her that Ms. Watt is dead and he has come to bring her in as she's gone too far. Toni refuses to stop and captures Dean when he locates the farmhouse with help from Ms. Watt's cell phone and Castiel. Toni threatens to torture Dean instead but before she can begin, a resurrected Mary Winchester threatens her at gunpoint. Toni and Mary engage in a fight that ends with Toni cutting open her hand and mentally strangling Mary while Dean threatens her with Mary's gun. Toni demands the gun, stating Mary will die if she is killed and Dean pretends to comply. As Dean hands over the gun, he punches Toni unconscious, having recognized that she was using a Chinese mind control technique and that knocking her out would end its effects. The group is then interrupted by Mick who explains that Toni's orders were to make contact with the Winchesters but she went too far out of her belief of their being a malfeasance in the American hunters. Mick promises that Toni will be punished in London for her actions and departs with her. Toni remains steadfast in her desire to get answers, but Mick refuses though he tells her if necessary, he will do what he has to to deal with the situation. To that end, he has called for Mr. Ketch, something that leaves Toni visibly uneasy. After Mary is kidnapped by Ketch, She brainwashes Mary to become a remorseless killer loyal only to the British Men of Letters. She is also offered leadership of the American operation once the American hunters are gone, something that puts her into conflict with Arthur who introduces Toni to his new pet hellhound to Arthur's discomfort. After the Winchesters set a trap using the microphone Arthur left in the Bunker, Toni leads a team to kill the Winchesters. However, her men are trapped and she is ambushed by the Winchesters. After briefly overpowering Dean, she is captured by Sam. On the way back to the Bunker, Toni freely admits to the British Men of Letters plans and tells them of Mick's death and what they are doing to Mary. At the Bunker, the Winchesters are ambushed by Arthur and some of his men. Sam holds Toni hostage as the Winchesters engage in a gunfight with the British Men of Letters forces. However, after Dean disarms Arthur, Mary arrives, fully brainwashed to the British Men of Letters side. Arthur explains that he intends to lock the Winchesters in the Bunker and suck the air out which will kill them in two days. Telling Toni that she's expendable, Arthur locks her in to die with them. Toni remains trapped in the bunker with the Winchesters and the three discuss options, including killing Toni to conserve oxygen. Toni claims that she is the only one who can break Mary's brainwashing and tells the Winchesters that the only way to open the bunker again is to hit the manual override, located outside where they can't reach it. After a day of searching, Sam finds a spell that will work but ultimately fails as Arthur included a mystical dampener to the lockdown. Finally, Dean comes up with the idea of breaking into the sewers and using them to reach the surface and the manual override. After another day of failing to break through the wall and running out of oxygen, Dean decides to use a grenade launcher to blow a hole through the wall. Toni, chained by the Winchesters, protests, but Dean goes ahead with the plan as Toni and Sam take cover. As the two begin to suffocate, Dean is able to reach the manual override and save them. After learning that Jody Mills has captured Mary, the Winchesters take Toni to Sioux Fallsand demand she break Mary's brainwashing. Toni then admits that she lied and Mary's consciousness is trapped behind impenetrable psychic walls she can't break. Toni listens to Sam's rallying speech to the other hunters with apparent interest and after they leave, Dean asks her to link his mind to Mary's. Toni agrees to help, telling Dean that she can rig something from the bunker's equipment. At the bunker, Toni links Mary and Dean's minds and asks for a head start before he kills her so she can at least say goodbye to her son. Dean agrees, but chains Toni to a metal table to ensure she won't try to run. After reaching Mary, Dean awakens to find that Arthur is in the bunker and has slit Toni's throat. However, Toni's help has allowed Dean to break Mary's brainwashing and she awakens and kills Arthur. Both Arthur and Toni's bodies are covered by Dean and Mary with sheets afterwards. Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vigilante Category:Torturer Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral